Cyanide Sun
by The Lady Massacre
Summary: One last caress from the corpse of love, Is all I want underneath the cyanide sun. -AU ItaSaku Non-Massacre-


Cyanide Sun

ItaSaku

Lady Massacre

Summery: One last caress from the corpse of love, Is all I want underneath the cyanide sun

* * *

_Should've known how hard it is to stop tearing each other apart  
Separating souls entwined in all these labyrinthine lies_

-

They used to be lovers. They used to love each other. Hold each other. They used to give each other comfort. She loved him, truly she did. She cared for him as any good, respectable wife would. But they had been so young. Forced into marriage.... Not to mention the baby's death... it was taking their toll on them. Itachi... Oh what a good and patient husband he had been. Always patient, careful, and gentle with her. She was such an undeserving wife..

-

_I am dead to you, a shadow doomed  
My love, forever in the dark  
And of fallen truths, the truest is you  
Too close to my heart_

_-_

He was ignoring her now. How long must she suffer like this? For eternity, if she had to. If it made him happy, for her to suffer, she would gladly do so. It was the least she could do for him. She still loved him, it was obvious. Their past could not be forgotten by either. So many lies, so many hurts she had put him through. She deserved it. All of it. But she still loved him. She always would. Her love for the Uchiha prodigy would never cease to exist, not even the great Uchiha Itachi could diminish it.

_-_

_  
This emptiness I've made my home  
Embracing memories of dreams long gone  
One last caress from the corpse of love  
Is all I want underneath the cyanide sun_

_-_

He must have noticed. Her frequent trips to their son's grave, her tired, soulless expression. She was dead inside. Empty. But it did not matter to him, or her. The dark loneliness was her home now. She still had her memories, did she not? The baby's laughter, his smiles. His rare kisses of love, his own way of showing her his affection. She could still feel them. She had the memories. But the fact he gave another woman those same kisses, only more desperate, full of so much love... it pained her.

_-_

We've sailed the seas of grief on a raft built with our tears  
Looking for a way to disappear for a moment from our deepest fears  


_-_

Momo was lost to them due to a rare disease only found in Haruno blood. She had never expected it claim her son. Most Haruno's did not die from it, but he was so young, and she could not heal him in time. Itachi had blamed her for his son's death, she knew it. She could feel it in her gut. So many nights he had mourned her son alone. Itachi.. Itachi had gone off, to vent, and mourn in his own way. Their son's death tore them apart.

_-_

_  
__I'll be drowning you in this river of gloom  
Forever in my heart and my love_

_-_

_She had killed him. _She had killed her son, her ex-husband, and the woman who he had slept with that night. She cried, caressing his cold dead body. His face was still, only shock appeared on his face. She had killed him. Her love, her one and only love. But for years he tortured her, knowing of her love for him, and never forgiving her, even after she pleaded and begged. He had done this to her. She would never forgive him, or herself.

_-  
_

_This emptiness I've made my home  
Embracing memories of dreams long gone  
One last caress from the corpse of love  
Is all I want underneath the cyanide sun_

_-_

Sakura carressed her lover's face, his perfect, flawless face as she cried. One last breath before she downed the orange liquid in a tiny bottle. Light peaked out from the bedroom window, shining the cyanide light onto the dead dead, as ANBU Black Ops and the Uchiha Police force walked onto the premisies. The found three dead bodies. Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Itachi, and Uchiha Natsumi.

_-_

_  
Underneath the cyanide sun  
(We will be, we will be)  
Underneath the cyanide sun  
(Endlessly, we will be)  
Underneath the cyanide sun_

_Cyanide Sun_

_-Him_

_

* * *

  
Deffinetly not one of my best works, but I like it just the same. Cyanide Sun by Him, not owned by me. Naruto, unfortunatly, belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-san.  
_


End file.
